1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to boat anchors and more particularly to an anchor having release mechanics enabling it to be retrieved from underwater snags when normal retrieval methods are not possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Boat anchors have been in use for many years to stabilize boats in the water. An anchor is generally a large, heavy, double hooked device which, when dragged by the boat, embeds the ends of the hooks or flukes into the floor of a sea, lake, or river bracing the boat. The floors of these water ways however, contain many natural as well as man-made obstacles with which anchors can become entangled. The general rule of practice when an anchor cannot be dislodged by simple winching, is to reverse the direction of the boat, approach the anchor from above or more often, the opposite side, and pull the anchor out backwards. Should the end portion or bill of the fluke be embedded, for instance under a log, this normal removal procedure would more than likely prove useless. This is due to the fact that when the upper shank portion of the anchor is pulled in the opposite direction, the fluke is actually driven further upward under and around the log. The need therefore developed for an anchor which could be easily retrieved once snagged. Some of the past art retrievable anchors similar to ours have shanks or flukes which can be disengaged from a stationary position. The following past art patented devices are indicative of these types of disengageable anchors:
The Brown patent, issued Jun. 7, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,575, shows a flat fluke anchor having an accessory extracting cable in conjunction with the anchor cable. When embedded, the extracting cable is activated, changing the angle of the flukes and allowing them to be extracted from the sea floor.
El-Ramey was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,538, for anchor which utilizes a vertical pull to break a replaceable tie, releasing the stationary positioning of the flukes. Another tie must later be re-applied to the anchor.
The Fasco device, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,654, shows an anchor where the flukes are automatically disengaged when the shank is tipped or pulled at a certain angle
The U.S. patent granted to Marshburn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870, 731, shows a spring biased shank, whereby excessive pulling force compresses the spring and disengages the flukes.
White was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,625, for an anchor having a slidably affixed anchor line, allowing the point or direction of pulling force to be altered.
A snag-resistant anchor was patented by Carruthers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,355, which shows a bifurcated outer shaft with a single center shaft which disengages longitudinally with the first, altering the angle of the flukes.
Ross was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,712, for a self-releasing anchor which disengages the flukes by manipulation of a secondary anchor line.
Several of the past art anchors utilize a secondary anchor line in addition to the main anchor cable, to activate the release mechanisms. The additional anchor line presents the increased risk of entanglement of the two lines.
Other past art devices use engagement mechanics which are not re-usable once detached. Ties or connectors must be kept on hand to re-affix the shaft or flukes in a stable position. This is not only inconvenient, but should the extra supply of ties run out or become misplaced, the anchor would be rendered generally useless.
Other past art anchors have detachable mechanisms similar to our device which are activated when the anchor line is at a specific angle to the shank. Although these anchors are somewhat similar, none are structured or function in the same manner as our device. Our anchor is simple in design and function, and provides additional benefits and advantages not found in the past art devices. Our anchor is also specifically designed to be able to be manufactured relatively inexpensively and give years of trouble free service.